simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Ruins
| image = File:Old Ruins Menu.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Biting Back Pt. 2 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 15x15 | Row 6 title = Premium Item? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Limited Time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Bonus Payout | Row 8 info = None | Row 9 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 9 info = Vanity: +100 }} The is a limited-time decoration that was released on October 3, 2018, as part of the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event. It was the Town landing point. System During the event, the player can earn Pickaxes from sending characters on tasks at the Holy Forge to dig up Relics while earning Fangs, Fur, Wraps and Incantations. The Old Ruins digging site has two levels, each of 6x6 sections. The first, upper level is covered with coblestones. Upon finding a Relic, the level get cleaned out and the player can dig up the second level. It is covered with dirt. Upon finding a second Relic, the digging site restarts to its first level. The Relic's section is surrounded by 4 sections with visible stones, helping the player to find it. Relic Prizes Curse Bonus During the event, it is the hub for the Curse Bonus that increases the Fangs / Fur / Wraps rewards from digging up Relics. Basic reward without bonus is 100 event currency per section. A maximum total Curse Bonus is 50%. It can be reached by placing craftable items (buildings and decorations) in the Curse Bonus area around the Old Ruins.* *At least one square of the item should be placed for the Attraction Bonus to increase. Trivia * Only one can be obtained. * It can be placed on grass, pavement, dirt, boardwalk, pier, edge of boardwalk, or edge of pier. ** It can also be placed on Krustyland path. * Generates 1 Pickaxe per hour. Holds up to 50 Pickaxes. *The best strategy is to mine the holes that are 1 diagonal away form the corners, and then pick one of the middle ones. * After the event, it rewards 15 cash per tap. The same relics are still available. Gallery File:Old Ruins Dig Guide.jpg|Old Ruins Dig Guide (Act 1). File:Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 2.jpg|Old Ruins Dig Guide (Act 2). File:Old Ruins Dig Guide Act 3.jpg|Old Ruins Dig Guide (Act 3). File:Curse Bonus Guide.jpg|Curse Bonus Guide. File:Old Ruins first level blank.png|First level File:Old Ruins second level blank.png|Second level File:Old Ruins You found loot.png|Getting out of Pickaxes before finding the Relic File:Old Ruins Congratulations.png|Succesfully finding the Relic File:Old Ruins finding the Relic.png|Revealed Relic surrounded by stony sections. File:Old Ruins digging system.png|Possible system of digging up sections. Category:Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items Category:Natural Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Item Factory Category:15x15 Size